I’m still waiting for the night to come
by vehallen
Summary: Porque eu ainda estava esperando a verdadeira noite chegar para nós. Sei que de alguma maneira, iremos de encontro a ela. Ela nos pertence... Tem nos pertencido desde o começo desse desafio. 'We walk this path, slowly step by step' - Pós Breaking Dawn
1. Comentários de 1 ano inteiro

I'm still waiting for the night to come

**Prólogo**

_**Eternidade... Meu carinho por essa palavra duraria tanto quanto ela própria. **_

_**Um fato engraçado: Minha culpa humana.**_

_**Irremediável...**_

_**Mas uma bela noite se seguiria, e realmente, será que Edward e eu saberíamos um dia a hora exata de parar? Acho que não.**_

_**Mas aí uma nova noite já havia caído em Forks... E eu estava preocupada. **_

_**E 'Sim': isso ratifica o pensamento de que ao final de uma 'batalha' vencida, era estúpido acreditar que preocupações diárias desapareceriam de nossas vidas.**_

_**Eu não sentiria falta de Edward? Uma grande mentira. **_

_**Um segundo sem Edward ainda me trazia um tipo de dor física. **_

_**Mas então Edward segurava minha mão sobre a sua...**_

_**- Edward e seu estúpido instinto super protetor.-**_

_**Você ficaria mortificado se pudesse sentir um terço do que eu sinto agora.**_

_**Mas talvez você possa.**_

_**Uma intuição, eu diria.**_

_**É como se mil facas perfurassem o meu corpo - e isso não é nada comparado ao medo que eu sentia de que Edward estivesse sentindo isso também -.**_

_**Era vergonhoso, mas logo depois da tempestade vem sempre a calmaria.**_

_**E Isso era o bastante, embora eu pressentisse que um encontro às escuras viria a seguir, - e isso me tomasse com a forma básica do medo -. **_

'_**Isso é o que acontece quando você aprende a fugir de um rei que não pode derrubar. É uma partida de xadrez previsível'.**_

_**Foi frustrante...**_

_**Eu entenderia cada uma dessas palavras, como se eu mesma tivesse as dito.**_

_**Porque eu ainda estava esperando a verdadeira noite chegar para nós. Eu sei que ela vai chegar, ou que em alguma hora, de alguma maneira, nós iremos de encontro a ela. Ela nos pertence... Tem nos pertencido desde o começo desse desafio. E ela não tem sequer o seu próprio limite, sua hora pra chegar e sua hora pra ir. Essa noite me confunde, me amedronta, aponta uma trilha inevitável... Mas eu estou tão feliz com a claridade em que eu vivo agora, que eu posso fazer um esforço e suprimi-la no círculo dos meus medos eternos.**_

**Indico: Gotthard – Let It Rain**

"_Who did say this life will last forever_

_We're standing at the crossroad once again_

_All the things in life are fading slowly in progress_

_I know, we got to listen to the flow_

_(...)_

_We walk this path, slowly step by step _

_We don't have to force it, just believe"_

**Capítulo 1** – A respeito da minha nova vida: Comentários de 1 ano inteiro

- Bella, não somos os únicos vampiros 'bons'... O fato é que não conhecemos todos aqueles que resolvem viver de forma diferenciada como a nossa. Estou certo de que esse modo de vida não é um segredo há alguns séculos, e que possivelmente eu não fui o primeiro da espécie a tentar isso. Sei que o clã em Denali está constantemente recebendo visitas de nômades. Certamente o nosso modo de vida chama atenção, afinal, Garret não é o único nômade aventureiro do mundo. – Carlisle sorriu abertamente, e Edward o acompanhou, desfrutando da piada interna que certamente rondava a mente de Carlisle. Depois de 3 anos de convivência, 1 ano como vampira, não havia restado nenhum vestígio de intriga quanto à habilidade peculiar de Edward de ler mentes, embora certamente o alívio que eu sempre sentira desde que soube que eu era a única exceção a seu dom, permanecera até hoje. Seria um alívio eterno.

_Eternidade... Meu carinho por essa palavra duraria tanto quanto ela própria. _

– Creio eu que Eleazar e Carmen são até mais fluentes do que eu em sua restrição ao sangue humano, mas provavelmente já falamos sobre isso. Eles demoram mais para caçar. -Observei Carlisle por um segundo, e seja lá qual fosse a sua linha de pensamento, o estava fazendo vagar para milhares de quilômetros além daquele escritório. Mais uma vez me dei conta de que ainda havia muito para saber sobre a vida de Carlisle, e quando vi Edward piscar os olhos atordoado, acreditei que, apesar de ele poder vagar pela mente de Carlisle, haviam coisas que nem ele sabia, já que ele não podia ler coisas passadas da vida de alguém se elas não estivessem pensando nisso.

_Um fato engraçado._

Fazia um mês que tínhamos visitado a família de Tânia, em Denali (eu confesso que ainda nutria algum tipo de ciúme de Tânia). Esme sentiu-se obrigada a mostrar sua solidariedade a família, depois da morte de Irina, e convenceu a todos nós a fazermos uma viagem, embora não fosse necessária a tentativa. Todos nós, particularmente eu, nos sentíamos parcialmente culpados por sua morte. Não importava o ínfimo de culpa que fosse ou o porque (analisando friamente), ela estava lá, em algum lugar de nossas vidas, e era algo que não se podia perder com o tempo. Renesmee ficou contente ao saber que veria Carmen de novo, mas se preocupou se Jacob poderia ir conosco. Isso seria um problema. (pq ele não pode ir, certamente).

A união entre vampiros e lobisomens (metamorfos, como Rosalie gostava de lembrar sempre que possível na frente de Jacob) realmente só durava enquanto permanecia o perigo para ambas as partes, e fora atividades que precisavam de uma ajuda comunitária de ambas as partes, (em prol da segurança dos moradores de Forks, é claro) isso não era feito sem a lembrança constante da linha que foi formada entre as duas espécies com o tratado de fronteira (com o qual demorei pra me acostumar, embora eu tivesse total liberdade de aparecer em La Push com Renesmee). Nenhum lobisomem em particular, com exceção de Jacob e Seth, parecia ficar à vontade em nossa casa, nem mesmo Embry e Quill, o cheiro os incomodava, e honestamente, a nós também. Rosalie ainda reclamava do cheiro de Jacob, mas eu estava acostumada, embora concordasse que o meu amigo cheirava mal.

Seth parecia ainda mais à vontade do que Jacob, visto que não tinha o desprezo de Rosalie em seus calcanhares. A amizade entre Seth e Edward era uma coisa que ainda me deixava realmente surpresa. Eles pareciam como a dois irmãos, os quais os laços foram perdidos, e tinham tanto a conversar. Na verdade, com toda a diferença de idade entre os dois, somado a uma relação de conhecimento (Edward constantemente ensinava a Seth sobre coisas a qual julgava importante para o seu futuro), eu diria que os dois pareciam mais como pai e filho. (Eu diria que eu mesma poderia chamar Seth de irmão, por motivos óbvios).

Diferentemente do que eu esperava, fomos muito bem recebidos em Denali, onde faziam questão de dizer que éramos uma única família. Katie parecia estar levando mais tempo do que Tânia para se acostumar a ter que lidar com a perda de sua irmã, mas tal foi minha surpresa quanto ao fato de que Katie se casaria com Garret. Poderia parecer estranho, e era, pois nenhum dos dois havia pensando sobre isso até Alice notar o avanço na relação deles, e encher a cabeça deles com idéias mirabolantes sobre casamento. Como todo bom aventureiro, Garret (e Alice teve o cuidado de mostrar toda a coisa de uma perspectiva desafiadora, incluindo em seus discursos as palavras 'coragem', 'desafio', - como Alice era esperta-, e 'novidade'). Na verdade a minha surpresa foi pelo fato de Katie não fazer nenhuma objeção a essa coisa toda. Ela parecia mais preocupada em nunca deixar morrer seu ódio por Caius.

Alice sempre sabia o que estava fazendo. Mais uma vez, qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver que ela não se ofereceu para tomar à frente de todo um esquema de festa para isso, e listou a Carmen tudo o que era preciso para uma boa comemoração, embora eu tivesse a impressão de Carmen saber muito bem o que compunha uma boa comemoração para Alice, e que isso significava uma grande comemoração. Não... Uma comemoração gigantesca. Fiz minha própria careta ao lembrar do sorriso de Carmen sobre isso. Ela faria tão bem quanto Alice? Veríamos. O fato era que nenhum deles mostrava nenhum vestígio sequer de querer disparar acusações a nossa família sobre a morte de Irina. Não era realmente o caso para isso.

Revirei os olhos e pisquei duas vezes. Eu estava reavendo minhas 'manias' humanas. No começo, eu tentava apenas gravá-las, como se eu realmente não soubesse como fazê-las, mas em alguns meses, era tão normal sua aparição quanto se eu realmente precisasse delas.

Carlisle e Edward conversavam a linhas soltas, enquanto eu devaneava em pensamentos desconexos. De repente me lembrei do motivo de estarmos os três reunidos no escritório de Carlisle.

Esporadicamente havia notícias de desaparecimentos e mortes em torno da cidade, como era normal em qualquer lugar, mas uma delas em particular me chamou a atenção na última semana. 16 mortes em menos de 2 semanas, em Port Angeles. Era um número absurdo de vítimas para um serial killer normal, embora como humana que fui, eu pensasse que isso fosse possível (apenas um verdadeiro amor por sangue faria alguém matar 16 pessoas, e eu sabia muito bem quais os tipos de pessoas tinham amor por sangue humano, pra dizer a verdade). Isso soava tão parecido com os recém nascidos de Victoria... Mas alguma coisa me levara a outra linha de pensamento, pq exatamente há duas semanas atrás, (Alice tinha previsto isso com 3 dias de antecedência, o que mostra que foi bem ao acaso essa decisão), recebemos a visita de Stefan e Vladmir. (e se Alice não tivesse o dom de prever o futuro, eu teria ficado tão mortalmente surpresa quanto possível, visto que de mortal eu não tinha mais nada).

Eu sabia que Stefan e Vladmir não eram adeptos a nossa dieta de sangue humano, e vim até o escritório de Carlisle para averiguar as possibilidades de eles terem feito essas vítimas em sua retirada de Forks. Tudo parecia coincindir. Eles mal ficaram algumas horas, foi apenas uma breve passagem, mas Stefan nos perguntou se haveria alguma possibilidade de cravarmos uma nova batalha com os Volturi. Apesar da risada que se seguiu depois, esse pensamento meio que ratificou as minhas idéias. Nada melhor do que matar um número abusivo de humanos com tanta indiscrição para atrair a visita dos Volturi. E isso era uma coisa que eu não queria, ou melhor, que nenhum de nós queria. Só de imaginar algum dos Volturi tão perto novamente, me percorria um arrepio pela espinha. Mas pelo visto, Carlisle duvidava de que Stefan e Vladmir tivessem alguma coisa a ver com essas mortes.

Uma coisa eu sabia, havia uma probabilidade de 80% de um vampiro insaciável estar rondando Washington, e se pudéssemos lidar com isso o mais rápido possível, mais tempo nos manteríamos a uma distância segura dos Volturi. Sabíamos que eles poderiam mandar alguém apenas pelo fato de receberem notícias de que os Cullen estavam lidando com isso, mas não havia realmente o que se pensar quanto a isso. Afastei de meus pensamentos os rostos encapuzados e uma infinidade de dons medonhos. (embora eu tenha uma vontade idiota de confrontar Jane, admito, mas acho que isso é completamente aceitável).

- Quanto a isso, Bella, não se preocupe. Temos Alice, e temos Edward. De uma forma que podemos investigar isso rapidamente com uma visita a certos pontos da cidade. E é como Edward disse a você mais cedo... Até mesmo Vladmir e Stefan, com tantos séculos de vida, podem caçar animais. Podemos ter fé que um dia isso pode acontecer, não? – Eu notei o sarcasmo em sua última frase. Edward pegou minha mão, e como sempre, quando Edward me tocava, o meu sangue imaginário me subia as bochechas e eu coraria se pudesse. Em nenhum dia da minha vida eterna eu conseguiria não arder de desejo toda vez que Edward parasse tão perto de mim, inclusive nas mais formais situações. Eu não tinha a mínima esperança de que isso diminuiria com alguns anos, eu sabia que o meu amor e o meu desejo por Edward não eram passíveis de qualquer mudança. Nem mesmo a eternidade poderia supri-los.

- Bella, amor... Você quer ficar aqui esta noite?

- Não, vamos pra casa. – Eu sorri abertamente pra ele, certamente eu tinha pensamentos nada decentes, e me certifiquei de sorrir que fosse Carlisle ao nosso lado, e não Emmet. Embora eu o tivesse ganhado naquela queda de braço, Emmet não tinha parado de caçoar de minha vida sexual com Edward. É claro, ele tinha me vencido na última vez.

Já se passara 1 ano desde que me tornei vampira, e minha força de recém nascida diminuira o bastante pra que ele ganhasse de mim. A perda da força não me frustrava, força era algo que nos sobrava nessa vida, de qualquer forma... Mas não me alegrava que Emmet usasse isso pra disparar piadinhas cada dia mais libidinosas ao meu redor. Muito menos que Jasper tivesse pegado o curioso hábito de rir de todas elas sem nenhum vestígio de constrangimento.

Despedi-me de Carlisle com um aceno, e ele murmurou um: 'Não se preocupe, Bella, Alice já teria nos dito se fosse Stefan ou Vladmir os culpados. Mas ela não sabe quem são.' Enquanto eu fechava a porta, senti-me envergonhada por ter esquecido desse fato.

Antes mesmo de chegarmos a escadaria, Renesmee já estava correndo em nossa direção, e pulou nos braços de Edward. Estendeu uma de suas mãos para me tocar, ela não precisava de contato com o pai para que ele soubesse o que ela queria contar. Eu vi o rosto sorridente de tanta felicidade de Jacob em sua visão, e em seguida o seu próprio rosto sorridente.

- Eu disse que o amava de novo. – Ela disse. Edward franziu a testa. Não nos acostumaríamos que nossa filha de apenas 1 ano tivesse o tamanho de uma criança de 8 anos de idade, e mentalidade de uma adolescente de quase 14. Era frustrante, apavorante imaginar o quanto de uma adolescente de 14 anos ela poderia ter, e isso me incomodava.

- Vá se despedir de Jacob... Vamos pra casa, Nessie.- Edward murmurou mal humorado, e ela obedeceu ainda sorridente.

- Isso ainda é frustrante, sabe. Mesmo que eu considere o Jacob como a um irmão, isso é frustrante. – Murmurou Edward me olhando tristemente. Eu concordei. Estendi meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e me concentrei em acariciar seu rosto. Como era lindo o meu marido. Sentia-me sempre envergonhada de ter tido qualquer tipo de dúvida sobre o meu futuro há alguns meses atrás, me sentia envergonhada de ter tido qualquer tipo de sentimento em relação a Jacob. Era vergonhoso pq eu sabia que eram dúvidas humanas que não faziam o menor sentido, e eu me criticava ao tentar lembrar de que havia beijado Jacob uma vez, e em como eu me enganei com o sentimento que isso me deu naquele momento, embora não me fosse tão claro, eu não podia ver tão bem as minhas memórias humanas, mas tinha vezes que eu me esforçava, e o meu esforço era gratificado com lembranças maravilhosas de meus momentos com Edward. Outras vezes eu ficava mortificada ao lembrar do quanto eu fiz Edward sofrer com o meu egoísmo enquanto humana... O quanto eu fui idiota, ao me desesperar e manter em minha mente um sentimento 'duplo', que não existiu. E agora eu sabia que não tinha existido. Analisando friamente minhas memórias desses dias, eu podia notar mais claramente do que nunca que eu havia me deixado enganar pelos argumentos de Jacob naquele dia. Ele disse aquilo em que ele sabia que eu ia acreditar, por me conhecer tão bem, e eu acreditei na mentira. Não... Eu me perdi nela.

Eu e Jacob nunca havíamos conversado sobre esse assunto, pois era algo que eu não queria que Renesmee soubesse ainda, mas tudo aquilo havia passado, e não tinha como eu ter qualquer tipo de raiva de Jacob em relação a isso, já que a maior parte da culpa naquela situação foi minha.

_Minha culpa humana_.

Nenhum momento sequer enquanto pensava sobre isso deixei de olhar nos olhos do meu amor. Ele me encarava absorto. Assim como eu sempre ficaria aliviada por Edward não poder ler meus pensamentos, Edward ficaria sempre frustrado por não poder fazê-lo.

_Irremediável._

Beijei-o... Beijei-o com toda a vontade que eu tinha de beijá-lo a todo momento. E fui retribuída. A esse ponto, mal podia esperar para chegar em nossa cabana, e desfrutar das qualidades que só Edward possuía em uma cama (ou qualquer lugar). Sorri com esse pensamento enquanto separávamos nossos lábios, e descíamos as escadas a passos de vampiros. Os passos humanos eram algo que não me faziam a mínima falta, confesso. E eu sabia que os meus antigos passos humanos também não faziam a mínima falta a Edward.

_Mas uma bela noite se seguiria, e realmente, será que Edward e eu saberíamos um dia a hora exata de parar? __Acho que Não._

**Indico: Muse – Feeling Good**

"_Stars when you shine you know how I feel  
Scent of the pine you know how I feel  
Yeah freedom is my life  
And you know how I feel  
Its a new dawn its a new day its a new life for me  
And I'm feeling good"_


	2. Estúpido Instinto super protetor

**Capítulo 2** – Estúpido instinto super protetor

- Bella, você não mudou nada no último ano, neh. – Charlie estava cada vez mais desconfiado, e eu me sentia quase mal por não poder contá-lo toda a verdade sobre o nosso mundo. Mas algo como imortalidade e força ele já tinha uma noção mais do que básica, visto que Renesmee lhe era tão pesada quanto Jacob lhe parecera quando se transformou na sua frente, e visto que eu não mudaria um nada sequer de minha aparência dali pra frente. Não estava longe o dia que teríamos que sair de Forks, eu sabia disso. Eu não poderia andar por Forks dali a alguns anos e esbarrar com Ângela ou Mike sem que eles percebessem que o tempo não me fazia efeito. Mas eu já havia esbarrado com Ângela e Mike, e com Jéssica e Lauren, e com Ben, uma vez com cada um, e mais umas 3 vezes com Ângela, de quem eu sentia falta. Eu tive o cuidado de manter o contato com Ângela por telefone, mas chegou uma hora na qual eu tive que vê-la, eu sentia sua falta, eu admitia, Ângela sempre fora uma boa amiga. Nunca combinávamos almoços ou jantares, onde ficaria mais difícil manter minha pequena farsa (já era difícil o bastante tentar imitar o pouco que fosse da minha antiga voz), mas nos víamos quando ela voltava a Forks para visitar seus pais e irmãos. É claro que ela estava cursando a faculdade.

Eu não estava cursando a faculdade. Não ainda. E isso foi idéia de Jasper. Edward estava animado com a idéia de cursamos a faculdade juntos, ele ainda queria que eu desfrutasse de coisas desse tipo, mas Jasper ainda não estava totalmente convencido de que eu conseguiria me manter tão calma na presença de tantos humanos, afinal, eu ainda era uma recém nascida, e o argumento de Jasper era válido até para mim, mesmo eu sabendo que eu podia lidar com isso, decidi que 1 ano ou 2 sem a faculdade não iria me fazer mal. Eu tinha Renesmee para cuidar... E Edward para aproveitar. 1 ano ou 2 com isso me parecia extremamente agradável.

Sorri para Charlie enquanto ele entrava em seu carro (minha vergonha por aquelas sirenes ainda não tinha sumido) e partia para La Push, onde (um acontecimento facilmente previsto, com ou sem Alice pra fazê-lo) ele agora morava com Sue, Seth e Leah. Ter Leah como um tipo de 'irmã' me era deveras estranho a essa altura. Nosso relacionamento não havia avançado em nada, na verdade, não tinha o que se avançar, pra ser honesta, mas novamente, eu poderia chamar Seth de irmão, por motivos óbvios.

_Mas aí uma nova noite já havia caído em Forks_ _e eu estava preocupada. _

_E 'Sim':- isso ratifica o pensamento de que ao final de uma 'batalha' vencida, era estúpido acreditar que preocupações diárias desapareceriam de nossas vidas._

Eu estava preocupada pq assim como Carlisle prometera, ele havia pedido para Edward dar uma volta ocasional pela cidade, a procura de alguma coisa que pudesse nos levar até o culpado pelas mortes das últimas 2 semanas. Alice continuava sem ver quase nada a respeito disso e eu tinha certeza que era um vampiro a essa altura, visto que mais 3 mortes se somaram à conta. Eu bati o pé, claro. Eu queria ir com Edward, mas Alice me garantiu de que Edward iria ser tão rápido que eu mal sentiria sua falta. E que ele voltaria com respostas.

_Eu não sentiria falta de Edward_?

_Uma grande mentira. Um segundo sem Edward ainda me trazia um tipo de dor física. _

Mas ela estava certa quanto ao tempo. Eu não apostaria contra Alice, de qualquer forma. 2 horas depois, Edward estava se sentando no sofá (mas não antes de me dar um beijo tentador), onde estávamos quase todos reunidos. Emmet assistia a uma partida de baseball, deixando óbvio o quão rápido e eficiente ele seria se fosse um jogador; Rosalie estava ao lado de Renesmee, jogando xadrez com um Jacob frustrado por sua derrota eminente; Carlisle estava se posicionando para uma conversa com Edward, e Esme ia a sua direção com uma expressão de alívio por seu retorno (a mesma expressão que eu via todas as manhãs ao entrar na casa); Alice e Jasper vieram correndo pela escada. Alice me pareceu preocupada, e Jasper aéreo, olhando pra ela. E isso me preocupou.

Visto que eu tinha a habilidade de ficar tão imóvel quanto o próprio sofá, me surpreendi cruzando as pernas.

_Mas então Edward segurava minha mão sobre a sua._

- Então, Edward. Achou algo útil no seu passeio em Port Angeles?

- Pouca coisa, Bella. Eu dei umas voltas ao acaso, fiz um longo caminho, e tenho certeza absoluta de que temos 1 vampiro rondando a cidade. Mas disso Alice já sabia, não é, Alice? De acordo com o que eu vejo agora na mente dela, temos 2 vampiros rondando a cidade – (Meus temores se fizeram verdadeiros? Olhei para Alice, ela assentiu). – Mas não são nem Stefan e nem Vladmir, Bella, como Alice disse antes.. – (Cheguei a pensar que seria mais fácil se fossem eles, eu tinha razão, neh?)

- Isso não diminui o perigo, não é mesmo?

- Não, Carlisle, tem razão. Mas tem mais coisas pra somar a sua preocupação, embora isso possa soar com uma 'facilidade maior'.

- O que?

- Estão deixando rastros mais óbvios que o normal. Eles querem que os encontremos... Mas chega um ponto que a trilha se desfaz. O cheiro some.

- Isso é relativo, é algo que eles ainda não se decidiram completamente, pq não posso vê-los tomando nenhuma atitude completa em relação a isso. Eu não vejo seus rostos, está tudo tão embaçado sobre eles. Eu vejo uma trilha, eu vejo 2 pessoas, não sei nem ao menos diferenciar o sexo. E eles mudam o caminho tão rapidamente que me confundem.

- Alice, mantenha-se calma e concentrada. – Jasper pousou o braço em seu ombro. – Se isso for obra de um recém nascido, será problemático, mas podemos lidar com isso facilmente. Só precisamos seguir essa trilha. Você a tem em mente, é isso que importa.

- Isso vai ser perigoso, Jasper. Podem não ser recém nascidos.

- Rosie, eu te garanto, ao menos um deles é um recém nascido. Como se não tivéssemos visto o bastante sobre eles pra saber disso.

- Vamos seguir a trilha. – Era nossa única opção. Eu sabia disso.

- Sim, nós vamos. Mas você terá que ficar, Bella.

_Edward e seu estúpido instinto super protetor._

- Não, Edward. Eu vou, com certeza. Não tente me impedir. De longe estou melhor treinada agora do que a um ano atrás, eu dou conta.

- Bella tem razão, Edward. E além do mais, somos 8, e eles são 2, ao que parece.

- Mas não sabemos a intenção por trás disso, Emmet. E se os Volturi estiverem arrumando alguma forma de fazer uma visita simpática? Não se esqueçam: Nessie não é a única de sua espécie, mas ela é minha filha, e de Bella, e isso é um atrativo incomum para Aro. E posso apostar que Caius sente o cheiro da diversão nisso. E sabemos muito bem que Aro não pode usar uma platéia agora, depois do nosso último encontro. Uma atitude as escuras é o mais seguro pra eles... Mandar Demetri, Jane, e até mesmo Alec... – Eu tremi, a essa altura todos sabiam que o meu escudo só funcionava contra ataques mentais, e Demetri certamente não atacaria a minha mente.

- Eu acho que estamos todos apressados demais quanto aos Volturi. Não creio que eles vão tentar aparecer por aqui tão cedo, Edward. Entendo sua preocupação, mas não fique tão frustrado. Vamos segui essa trilha em mais 2 dias, e esperar caso Alice veja alguma coisa sobre isso, caso ela veja o rosto de um deles.

Carlisle tinha razão o suficiente por aquela noite. Estaríamos bem assim que chegássemos em casa, eu sabia disso. Edward me faria esquecer isso por horas, com certeza.

Eu estava certa.

- Bella, eu te amo.

- Eu sei, eu também.

- Eu realmente te amo, Bella. Infinitamente.

- Edward...

- Sim?

- Você pode levar Renesmee pra dormir com Esme esta noite?

- Teremos uma festa, Bella? – O meu sorriso torto favorito se espalhava por seu rosto e eu não pude deixar de sorrir em resposta.

- Uma grande festa, Edward. Faça isso, já.

- Acalme-se, Bella, querida. Eu faço isso em um minuto.

- Você não tem um minuto... Eu tenho uma necessidade alarmante que desativará meu auto controle em segundos. – Ele não pensou duas vezes, já estava chamando por Renesmee e dizendo a ela que papai e mamãe precisavam ficar sozinhos por um tempo. Ela concordou sorridente, gostando da idéia de dormir com Alice. Renesmee era tão compreensiva. Eu só esperava que ela não entendesse nadinha do que viria a seguir entre papai e mamãe. Alguns minutos depois, Edward estava de joelhos na cama, passando as mãos por meu pescoço e sorrindo.

- Qual foi a piada?

- Emmet disse que pode consertar a cama pra nós amanhã. Acho que deveríamos deixá-lo fazer isso. O que acha?

- Eu acho que posso deixar Emmet consertar a cama amanhã. Certifique-se de fazer um grande estrago.

- Bella, amor, você não precisa de mim pra fazer um estrago. Como eu te disse várias vezes, você não costuma prestar muita atenção quando está envolvida.

- É, eu acho que não.

Edward me beijou ferozmente. E eu estava queimando... O fogo era milhões de vezes mais potente do que no dia em que me transformei. Suas mãos eram ágeis e nada gentis em minha cintura essa noite. Não precisávamos de esforço com as roupas. Elas eram só um empecilho banal entre nossos corpos, e logo estavam totalmente devastadas. Tínhamos o mau hábito de não ter nenhum tipo de paciência com as coitadas nessa hora.

Ele me levantou e me encaixou suavemente em sua própria cintura, seus lábios passeavam em meu pescoço, meus ombros, meu queixo, e encontraram os meus, sedentos. Suas mãos entrelaçavam meus cabelos, desenhando minhas mechas escuras. Minha ocupação era me firmar ainda mais de encontro a seu corpo, de olhos bem abertos enquanto ele desbancava meu pobre coração que nem ao menos batia mais, com um sorriso selvagem e devastador. Um sorriso 'Edward'.

_Você ficaria mortificado se pudesse sentir um terço do que eu sinto agora._

E eu estava queimando ainda mais, e agora éramos um em nosso mundinho. Em nossa cama que pela manhã, estaria aos pedaços a espera de uma piada libidinosa de Emmet enquanto a remontava.

**Indico: Gotthard – Reason To Live**

_You are the reason i live_

_When the sun goes down_

_We dive in the night, baby..._

_You are the reason i give_

_Give you all of my heart_

_Instead of my pride , instead of my pride_

_I see your face everywhere i go_

_I hear your voice in the wind that blows_

_Sometimes i wonder am i loosin' ground_

_But i know good lovin' is so hard to be found_


End file.
